The Real Pokemon Master by Ininin
by TykoFlash
Summary: Eminem gets spoofed...again.


The Real Pokemon Master by. Ininin  
  
Verse1  
  
Yall act like yall aint never seen a Pokemon before  
  
Jaws all on the floor like Misty and Ash just burst through the door  
  
And started stealin' her pokemon and callin her a whore  
  
Throwin the weak ones over furniture {Horsea?}  
  
It's the return of the "I caught a new Pokemon!"  
  
"One day I'll be a Pokemon master"  
  
Then Brock said...NOTHING YOU IDIOTS!  
  
Brock's gone, we're stuck with Tracy  
  
Little girls love Pokemon "Pika, Pika, Pikachu  
  
Look at them I'm sick of them"  
  
Walking around blindly through time  
  
Always saying their names, yeah but they're so cute though!"  
  
Yeah I probably got a couple of cards in my pocket  
  
But it's not worse than what kids do for Team Rocket  
  
Sometimes I wanna get on T.V. and say they suck!  
  
But I can't, but it's cool for Misty to hurt her Psyduck  
  
"Meowth's on your lap, Meowth's on your lap"  
  
"And if you hurt him, I'll give you a little smack"  
  
Hurting people is the message they deliver to little Kids  
  
And they expect them not to know what a faint is  
  
Of course they're gonna know what an attack is  
  
By the time they hit 1st grade they HBO, don't they?  
  
Most pokemon are mammals, well, some of 'em cannibals  
  
Who eat other pokemon like cantaloupes  
  
But if they can show dead animals and antelopes  
  
Then there's no reason why they can't show holes in Piccolo  
  
But if you feel like I feel and Ash is a hoe  
  
Misty wave your pantyhose sing the chorus, here it goes  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm a Pokemon Master, yes I'm a real master  
  
All you other Pokemon Masters, are phony disasters  
  
So won't the real Pokemon Master please stand up  
  
please stand up, please stand up   
  
  
Verse2  
  
Pokemon don't have to curse on their show to get viewers  
  
Well I do so f--- them and f--- you too  
  
You think I give a damn about a Horsea?  
  
Half of the Pokemon can't even stomach me let alone stand me  
  
"But Tyke what if you win wouldn't it be weird?"  
  
Why so you guys can just lie to get me here  
  
So you can sit me here next to Professor Oak  
  
Misty better go ahead and switch me chairs  
  
So I can sit next to Ash and the black guy Brock  
  
And here them argue over who she gave love to first  
  
Little snitch put me on blast on Kid's WB  
  
"Yeah he's cute but I think he's married to Stephanie, he-he"  
  
I should upload her photos on Playboy magazine  
  
and show the whole world how you gave Ash a baby  
  
I'm sick of little golden Pikachu all he does is annoy me  
  
So I've been sent here to destroy him  
  
And there's many of them just like him  
  
Who dress like him, who just say "Pikachu" like him  
  
With fur like him walk, talk and act like him  
  
It just might be the next best thing but that's not him!  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm a Pokemon Master, yes I'm a real master  
  
All you other Pokemon Masters, are phony disasters  
  
So won't the real Pokemon Master please stand up  
  
please stand up, please stand up   
  
Verse 3  
  
It's like a head trip to listen to  
  
Cuz they're only giving you things you battle with your friends inside your living room  
  
The only difference is they got the real Pokemon  
  
And yall got the Game Boy and Pokemon cards  
  
They just get on the show and do it  
  
and whether you like to admit it Meowth shitted   
  
  
Better than half of them Pokemon out there  
  
And you wonder how come kids eat up these cards like chips  
  
But its funny cuz at the rate they're going when they're thirty  
  
There'll be a lot of people in the nursing room trading  
  
Abra's for Ekans while they're jacking off and battling  
  
I said they're fighting but these internet tips aren't working  
  
And every single animal is a Pokemon lurking  
  
They could be searching garbage cans at Burger King eating all the onion rings  
  
Or in the parking lot running from little kids  
  
With their teeth out and their paws up  
  
So will the real master please stand up  
  
And put one of those Pokemon on each buckle up  
  
And be proud to be battling animals for a sport  
  
And one more time as loud as you can how does it go?  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm a Pokemon Master, yes I'm a real master  
  
All you other Pokemon Masters, are phony disasters  
  
So won't the real Pokemon Master please stand up  
  
please stand up, please stand up   
  
***  
  
I guess there's a Pokemon Master in all of us  
Fuck it, let's all stand up  



End file.
